Ashley and Reid
by raindrop13
Summary: just some ashley and reid- some fluff, some fun, mainly just them. please review!
1. Catch Me, Chapter One

**(A/N: Hello. Okay, so first I realized the other day I'd forgotten a disclaimer so allow me to make this **_**very**_** clear; As much as I'd love to, I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS! NOR DO I OWN DEMI LOVATO'S SONG(S). Also, HUGE thanks to those of you who reviewed and/or favorite my story. You made me smile ****. This takes place a couple of weeks after Connecticut, Coffee, and Cacoethes ended. And to answer the questions, cacoethes means passion, or an adamant belief in something that is not supported by evidence, i.e. love)**

The case had been awful. There had been partners, a revelation that was too late coming. They'd saved the girl, but it had been the sort of heart-wrenching, mind-boggling, self-kicking mistake that might eventually result in a medication. He'd called Ashley to let her know he'd be coming tonight, and she'd promised to make lasagna, as if that was some sort of secret cure-all in her mind. His curiosity had led him to ask JJ, but she had no clue why she would feel that way.

When he stepped through the door he could hear music playing. He grinned. Whatever she was doing had to be hilarious. He left his bags by the door and slipped of his shoes, sneaking silently and furtively into the kitchen where he could see her dancing around the room. Listening to the song, he grinned. "Before I fall to fast, kiss me quick, but make it last." He stood in fascination behind some furniture as she spun gracefully about the room. "Like a child running scared from a clown." **(A/N the song is entitled "catch me" by Demi Lovato)**

Her voice rivaled and equaled that of the singer, though he wasn't sure who it was. "You've got me smiling while I sing" She twirled, the skirts on her dress mushrooming. "I'm giving up so just catch me!" And as she spun near him he did just that. Sticking his foot out for her to trip on her, he threw his arm out for her to fall into. She squealed in fear and surprise, before he kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around him and held onto him for dear life. Their position was much like that when someone dips their partner in a dance, and no serious injury would come from the fall, but she was still dazed and confused from the fall, and rather frantic at having the love of her life appear from nowhere to kiss her. Pulling her right side up and stepping away slightly he laughed at her bewildered countenance. "Good evening."

"S-Spencer? What the hell was that? How-?" she just stared at him, unable to process all of it at once. He suddenly felt a little guilty for having done anything. Leaning in he pressed his lips to hers in apology. "Mmm." She moaned, leaning into him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Spencer pulled her closer and she wrapped her hands in his hair. She loved his hair, how long it was, and how ridiculously avert to cutting it he was. Derek had been harassing him for a while now about it, and for once she wasn't sure who would win.

He wasn't willing to let it progress any further, so he pulled away from a clinging Ashley and smiled. "I still want an explanation." She informed him. The shock was wearing off, and replacing it was irritancy. "About what? If it's about computer code, I just finished reading this fascinating book…" he was silenced by a look from Ashley. "Being the genius in the relationship, you inevitably know what I'm talking about. And speaking of talking, you're no longer allowed. ESPECIALLY if it's about computer code." She firmly input. Spencer opened his mouth to say something but she put her finger over it before he could speak. "NO." she said decisively.

The timer on the oven beeped and Ashley waltzed away to go draw the lasagna from the oven. "For the record, you're the genius." He called after her. "NO TALKING!" she called back, but he thought he could hear a smile in her voice.


	2. Ashley and Anthrax, Chapter Two

Ashley, the Abyss, and Anthrax

He lay on the bed after the case. He was in the hospital, with anthrax. Worry was slowly diffusing through him at what Ashley would say. She wasn't allowed to know, of course. It was top-secret. But he couldn't lie to her, could he?  
Ashley stepped into the room and sat next to him. "Really Spencer? Anthrax? I thought you guys handled serial killers! You could've been killed!" she cried, tears threatening to fall. "What? That's classified! Who told you?" he said, the shock of her knowledge overwhelming him. "Blue Jay didn't learn where to get contacts from the FBI Academy. If I want to know something, a few calls will get me that information. Now tell me what happened!" she yelled. She listened patiently as he explained. "Now you tell me. How did you find out?" he asked, unable to resist his curiosity. "I know a few people in the DOD." She told him. Then, smiling, she pulled out some Jello. "You're not supposed to have this, so eat fast."

He took the container from her and ate as she went to be guard-dog at the door. When he finished, she took the little container from him and stuck it in her purse. "Visitor hours are almost over. I need to go." She muttered. "You can get top-secret info from the DOD but you can't convince Dr. Kimura to let you stay a little while extra?" he teased. "What can I say? The hospitals are tough."


	3. Poetry, Chapter 3

Ashley's POV

I stirred slightly as I awoke, my fuzzy thoughts gradually gaining clarity. The first semblance of a realization came as I decided I was lying next to Spencer in my bedroom. The second came when I affirmed it was Saturday, and was probably late morning. The third was the ability to recognize Spencer's voice saying something in a very soft, low voice.

I managed to comprehend that he wasn't telling me something directly, but rather reciting something. It sounded sweet. I listened silently for a moment as he finished a poem, but opened my eyes and looked at him as he finished. "What was that?" I asked quietly. He smiled.

"You're awake?" he said, bending slightly to bring his face to mine. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"You didn't answer the question," she whispered, ducking her head to nuzzle his neck. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her closer.

"That was a poem by John Keats. It's called Bright Star. I didn't know you were awake," he began, apparently about to say something else before Ashley pressed her lips to his mouth quickly.

"It was pretty. Do you know anymore?" she asked, a longing in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Do I know more. I'm offended," Spencer scoffed teasingly, looking down on her. "Hmm. Okay, this one's called Beauty, by John Masefield:**  
**I have seen dawn and sunset on moors and windy hills  
Coming in solemn beauty like slow old tunes of Spain:  
I have seen the lady April bringing in the daffodils,  
Bringing the springing grass and the soft warm April rain.

I have heard the song of the blossoms and the old chant of the sea,  
And seen strange lands from under the arched white sails of ships;  
But the loveliest things of beauty God ever has showed to me  
Are her voice, and her hair, and eyes, and the dear red curve of her lips." He recited obligingly, looking expectantly down at her. 

"That's beautiful. And cheesy. Very cheesy," she said with a delicate smile and another kiss.


End file.
